Pinocchio 18 Cookies And Popcorn For Pizza
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: The Courageous Scout Couple Jacqueline Baker and Kris Kettle traveled from Stockton,California to Tuscany,Italy to find pizza the way it is originally made. There, they are escorted from the Tuscany airport by two sisters named Marita and Verna Vicchio to Geppetto's wood shop where the two sisters instantly made pizza from scratch.


Jacqueline Baker and Kris Kettle were commissioned by their supervisor to go to Tuscany,Italy as an international assignment. Their supervisor wanted them to bring pizza the way it is originally made in Italy. For that reason, Jacqueline and Kris started packing after buying airline tickets. The next day, they woke up, got dressed in their usual uniforms, and headed to the Los Angeles airport. Jacqueline helped Kris pass security. When they officially boarded the plane, Jacqueline got the window seat while Kris got the aisle seat. "I can't believe we're getting pizza from Italy," said Jacqueline. "That is so cool," said Kris. The flight attendant came and asked Jacqueline for a trefoil cookie. Jacqueline kindly gave her a full box free of charge. In return, the flight attendant gave her and Kris chocolate chip cookies. After several hours of Jacqueline looking out the window during the flight, the plane finally landed. Jacqueline and Kris took their suitcases from the passenger cabinet and exited the plane. Before they could find a hotel, they decided to sell some cookies and popcorn in the Tuscany airport since passengers saw Jacqueline and Kris wearing their uniforms. In the meantime, an italian woman named Verna Vicchio was escorting her sister Marita from another gate. Marita was just coming over to visit from living in Koriko,Japan. She and Verna stopped by the food court where they noticed Jacqueline and Kris selling cookies and popcorn. Without hesitation, Marita and Verna approached them. "Hi there, ladies. What would you like?" Jacqueline greeted. "We would like thin mints and cheddar cheese corn," Verna replied. "That would be a total of twenty euros. Right, Jacky?" Kris explained. "Wrong. It's actually ten euros," Jacqueline corrected. "I told you already. Let me explain the prices," she said to Kris. Marita and Verna handed Jacqueline the money while Jacqueline handed them the thin mints and the cheddar cheese corn. "So where are you guys visiting from?" Marita asked. "We're from Stockton,California," Jacqueline answered. "Where are you guys from?" Kris added. "We're from here," Verna replied. "If you want, you two can stay at Geppetto's wood shop with us for free," said Marita. "That way, you don't have to book a hotel," Verna continued. "That would be so awesome," Jacqueline cheered. She and Kris started packing minutes after selling more cookies and popcorn to other passengers. Marita and Verna escorted Jacqueline and Kris out of the airport. They glanced at the buildings in plain amazement while following the two sisters to Geppetto's wood shop. "Here we are," said Marita. "Say, why don't you ring the doorbell?" She continued. Jacqueline rang it. The door opened revealing a wooden boy. "Hi, Marita and Verna. I see you brought some guests," he greeted. "Hi there, Pinocchio. Let us in and we'll let them introduce themselves," said Verna. "Hi, I'm Jacqueline and this is my boyfriend Kris. What's your name again?" Jacqueline asked. "I'm Pinocchio and this is my girlfriend Pinocchia and my father Geppetto," the wooden boy responded. "Thanks again for letting us stay here," Kris commented. "No problem," Pinocchia jumped in. "So what brings you here?" Pinocchio questioned. "We're here to find pizza the way it is originally made," Jacqueline replied. "Well you've met just the right people," said Pinocchia. "Who?" Kris wondered. "They're standing right by you," Pinocchio answered. "You ladies can actually make pizza?!" Jacqueline verified. "We actually can," said Marita. "We can also make pasta," Verna added. "That's awesome," Kris complimented. At that very moment, he and Jacqueline followed Marita and Verna to a grocery store so they know the actual ingredients of a pizza. Marita and Verna also bought pasta ingredients for next time. When they all came back to Geppetto's wood shop, Marita and Verna started baking. In the meantime, Jacqueline and Kris started selling cookies and popcorn right outside of Geppetto's wood shop. Many minutes later, Marita and Verna were done making pizza. Jacqueline and Kris headed inside Geppetto's wood shop. They ate and saved two slices for their supervisor./spanspan class="Apple-converted-space" style="letter-spacing: 0px;" /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Thanks to Marita and Verna making the pizza, Jacqueline and Kris decided to give them another box of cookies and another bag of popcorn free of charge. They also gave some to Pinocchio, Pinocchia, and Geppetto.


End file.
